Strange love
by Dolsilyol
Summary: Some times love isn't recuperated and the other person says no. But can ignoring that no ever be forgiven? M/human x m/Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Warning-contains sexual relations between two males, one Pokemon one human. Also contains 'mild' rape.  
I do not own Pokemon or any related copyrighted material. Story and OC belong to me.  
If you are under 18 please leave.

It was Vak's birthday. His alarm went off at 6:50 as usual, but as he was getting dressed he remembered that he had taken the day off. He was getting back into bed when Dwiin, his Lucario flung the bedroom door open. "Happy birthday Vak! So what are we going to do today!?" (I had spent two years teaching him how to speak.) I smiled shaking my head, "What ever you want, He was just planning on sitting on the couch and playing games." Dwiin frowned, "It's your birthday! You should be having a party, or go on a trip or something!" He laughed, "To have a party I'd have to have more then you has a friend. And I don't have the money to go on a trip." Dwiin grinned, "I know! I could throw you a party!" Vak chuckled, "You don't have to do that, anyway how would you throw me a party?" He held up a paw, "You leave that to me, just give me a hour." Vak sighed, "Fine fine, just don't setting anything on fire ok?" Dwiin blushed, "That was a accident!"

Vak passed the hour and a half playing on his poke tablet and listening to Dwiin moving things around. He winced at the occasional clunking sound as something fell. Finally Dwiin skipped in and Vak burst into laughter. Dwiin's hair was matted with flour and grease and the hair on his head was stuck in a semi Afro. "What? What's so funny?" He asked raising a eyebrow. "Go look in the mirror!" Vak said, still chuckling. As he left Vak got up and stretched. From the hall way He heard Dwiin start giggling, "I look so stupid!" He called out. Vak peeked his head out the door, "what's new." Vak said sticking out his tongue. "Why you!" Dwiin sprinted down the hallway at him. As he reached him Vak ducked into the room and he skidded pass. Vak picked up a pillow and when Dwiin walked in Vak brought the pillow down on his head. "Mrrpph, mrph mprhrmp." Vak couldn't hear him over the pillow. He lifted it up, "What was that?" He glared at Vak, "I'm going to hurt you." Dwiin said and tackled him onto the bed. "Ack no please I surrender!" Vak yelled. Still holding him down gwiin glared at him, "you do huh?" Vak nodded. "Well then I guess I can let go you this time." He said smiling. Vak got up brushing some of the flour off himself, "So what did you make?" Vak asked. Dwiin grabbed his hand and dragged him Into the dining room. Vak stood there amazed looking over then food that had been set out.

There was eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast. "Wow, I didn't even know you could cook!" Vak said amazed. Dwiin smiled, "So do you like it?" Vak grinned "Of course, now let's eat I'm starving." They ate in relative silence, occasionally passing the butter or syrup. When they were finished Vak got up and started to put thing away but Dwiin stopped him, "it's your birthday I'll take care of this stuff, you go take your shower." Vak shrugged, "Well, I mean if you insist." He was in the process of washing his hair when He heard the bathroom door open. "You have to go to the bathroom?" He asked. When He didn't get a response He pulled back the curtain but didn't see anything. Vak called out, "Hey Dwiin! Come shut the door would you? There's a draft." He heard a muffled response and assumed that dwiin had said yes. I heard the door shut and called out, "Thanks!" He nearly fell when He heard the Dwiin respond with, "You're welcome." It came from right next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Dwiin standing on the other side of the curtain.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" He Stammered as Dwiin pushed the curtain aside and stepped in. "I wanted to give you your other birthday present." Vak backed up into the wall, "Can't it wait until I'm out of the shower?" Dwiin walked forward, "It could but I think it would be much more fun to do it here." He said. Dwiin reached out and grasped vaks dick and began to slide his paw up and down the shaft. "D-D-Dwiin s-stop I don't like this." Vak stuttered. Dwiin dropped down to his knees, "Your dick says otherwise Vak." Vak tried to push Dwiin off, "I can't help that, please stop!" Dwiin ignored his pleas and leaned forward and licked Vaks dick. Vak moaned and then grunted when Dwiin took him into his mouth and began sucking. "Dwiin STOP!" Vak cried as he tried to push away. As Vak back up he slipped and hit his head on the wall.

When he awoke he was back in bed. For a moment he hoped that it had just been a horrible dream until he realized he was still wet from the shower and his head ached. Vak stood up and got dress then searched the room for the object he needed. When he found it he went looking for Dwiin. He found him in the living room with his head in his hands. Vak walked forward and tapped Dwiin on the shoulder. "Vak I'm so-" Vak cut him off, "don't say anything. Just don't." He said. He then recalled Dwiin to his pokeball before he could react. After putting on his shoes he headed for the nearby forest. People muttered angrily at him as he pushed his way down the sidewalk. When he reached the forest he called Dwiin out of his pokeball. Dwiin looked around then turned to Vak. He was about to ask why they were here when Vak cut him off again. "Dwiin I release you." And snapped the pokeball in half.


	2. Chapter 2

"What! No! Don't please, I'm sorry!" Dwiin said, panicked. Vak didn't reply, he just headed home, leaving Dwiin shocked and scared. When he got home Vak sat down and cried. He took the next week off from work and just sat at home crying and eating take out. Eventually the hurt lessened and he returned to his normal life style, though he was now even less social.

Kyorge was angry today. Rain came down in torrents flooding the streets and driving everyone to shelter. Vak was on his couch huddled up in his blankets and watching the news. He was just about to go to bed when a knock came from his door. Confused as to why anybody would brave this storm to see him he headed for the door. When he opened it he was met with a startling sight. On his front porch was soaked Dwiin with a soaked Braxien in his arms. "Dwiin wh-" Vak began to ask but was cut off by Dwiin, "I know you probably didn't want to see me again but please! My friend here is sick and this storm isn't helping." Vak rubbed his temples, "Fine come on in, I'll go get some towels and see if I have any potions around." As he left he heard Dwiin say something, "What was that?" Dwiin glanced up, "I said thank you."

Once the Braxien had been healed and dried he was put down on the couch so he could sleep. Leaving Dwiin and Vak to stand there awkwardly. "I guess you'll have to sleep with me..." Vak said, Dwiin nodded and they both walked to his bedroom. Once in bed neither of them could get to sleep. "Hey Vak, you still awake?" Dwiin asked. Vak rolled over, "yes." Dwiin rubbed his head, "I want to apologize for what I did. I know that probably doesn't mean that much to you but still. Vak stared for a few moments making Dwiin nervous and finally said, "Apology more then accepted." He said as he reached out and scratched underneath Dwiin's chin. Dwiin grinned and leaned into it, "Thank you, does that mean I can stay?" Vak sighed, "Fine, I did sort of miss your egg salad. What about your friend?" "Can he stay too?" Dwiin asked pleadingly. "Yea sure, does he have a name?" Dwiin shook his head, "No he doesn't." "Well I guess we'll have to name in the morning.

Vak reached out and hugged Dwiin, who leaned into the hug. "It's nice to be back." Dwiin said. As they broke apart Dwiin leaned in and kissed Vak. His eye went wide when he realized what he had done and was about to start apologizing when Vak cut him off, "That... Was nice." Vak reached out and pulled Dwiin into a kiss. It was slightly awkward kissing a muzzle but to Vak it felt right. As they were kissing Dwiin unbuttoned Vak's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear and wrapped his paw around his dick. Vak broke away from the kiss and moaned, "Oh god that feels good!" Then leaned back into the kiss as his hand went down and wrapped around Dwiin's shaft and began to jerk him. Dwiin growled and pushed Vak down into the bed.

"Vak?" Dwiin asked hesitantly. "Y-yes?" Vak moaned. "Could I, well, could I, uh. Fuck you?" Vak held Dwiin's gaze for a few moments and nodded. Dwiin traveled down Vak's body, licking here and nipping there. When he reached Vak's sack he took into his mouth and sucked causing Vak grab a fistful of blanket and groan. Next Dwiin moved down to his hole and after a few tentative sniffs began to probe with his tongue, eliciting more moans from Vak. After a couple of minutes Dwiin slipped a finger in, and then another. When Dwiin thought he was ready he lined up with his hole and began to push in. Vak grimaced and shut his eyes as Dwiin pushed in farther. Finally Dwiin's knot bumped up against Dwiin's ass. Dwiin pulled out and then pushed back in, faster this time.

By the time Dwiin had a tempo going Vak was moaning and pushing back causing fur to slap against flesh making a small thud every time. "I-I'm getting close." Vak moaned. Dwiin grunted in agreement and picked up the pace. Finally Vak came and his clenching set off Dwiin who knotted him and let his cum pour in. Vak lay there exhausted, feeling the occisnal spurt of cum from Dwiin. Eventually Dwiin deflated and slipped out, flopping down beside Vak. "Should we clean this?" Dwiin asked gesturing towards the stained sheets. "Tomorrow I'm exhausted." Vak said. They shared one final kiss and then turned to look at the door when the heard some go Aaa'www. Leaning against the doorway was the Braxien. "I'm going to let you deal with this." Said Vak who rolled over and went to sleep.


End file.
